Diamond Underneath
by SMAK101
Summary: "God diddnt just make diamond appear, he pushed and pressed for a long time to make something with rough edges and dirt, into something beautiful" Its good to know someone is looking out for you, even if its your future self, mentioned dipperxmabel,


_**Diamond underneath**_

Dear me,

I know this is kind of wierd huh? getting a letter from your future self? You probubly think this is some joke, but its not, i can prove it. Under your bed when u were 10 you would have a box full of pictures you took of the neighborhood boys. which btw was really wierd on our part.

i wanted to tell you not to give up. I know what your going through at the moment, i went through it too (well duh!). I diddnt have anyone to comfort me because Dipper was too preoccupied by Wendy, who he ends up crushing the heart of, poor girl.

I know how hard it was for us to have to deal with our parents car accident. i rememeber i would come out of sweater town for days on end. Even dipper couldnt help me. i was all alone. Then we had to deal with waddles passing away from some wierd sickness i still cant pronounce.

It will get better trust me, im living in the feauture, you kind of have to take my word for it.

Im writing this letter to you because i dont want my past me to have to deal with it the way i did. Dipper dealt with it his own way, Wendy was there to help. I know you still have Grenda and Candy, but there is only so much a friend can do. That is why im here, to help you out of this 'funk' your in.

Dont worry your parents eventually get out of the coma. it takes a few years but they do, and trust me, never pull away from any of those hugs your mom wants to give you because she wont be there forever... trust me. Tell Dipper to get over what he feels for Grunkle Stan. Its better that he shows his true feelings for the old man now before its too late.

Now, enough with the depressing stuff for now! Im going to tell you about my life, or one of your possible futures! its pretty good and thsi is when i went through my depressing stage, the stage your in right now. Just imagine how good your feauture will be with the help im giving you, right?

Okay so, first, after highschool you go to an art college, The best in the united states actually. Pretty good huh? Yup! Then once you graduate colledge, you meet a very nice artist at the local studio you end up working at. Eventually you ened up owning the studio and turn it into an art school which becomes very popular. You end up making a fashion line of winter sweaters. see those sweaters Pacifica teased us about are the new fashion statement all over the world.

Speaking of Pacifica, After the town eventually learned about her great grandfather, she moves to Florida, after highschool she becomes a mother of 3 and moves back to gravity falls. You two become good friends and eventually her kids call you Aunt mabel. She soon takes owner ship of Lazy susans Diner when Sue passes away. It was simple death of old age. She had a beautiful ceremony.

When you are in your late 20's Grunkle stan passes away also. You and Dipper both take it hard, but good thing you have eachother. i dont really talk to our parents anymore. They are now in a retirement home. Dipper visits them but i dont. We got in a fight a few years back, Dipper has forgave them but they still are cold to him.

Oh and dont ignore the feelings you have for a certain boy. You will be suprised that he might feel the same way. There was a reason why he left Wendy, *nudge*nudge* hahaha

Thats actually the reason why i dont talk to our parents. They had disowned us after we told them about our feelings for eachother. I mean you couldnt blame us. We were closer than close, he is my best friend, the one who understands everything about me, and you too. So dont ignore them.

im going to give you some advice now okay?

1) dont hold grudges, they only lead to enemies

2)dont listen to Martha Danverse, she is a brat who is just jealous

3)Give Dipper a sceond chance, it was a misunderstanding on our part

4)Cut Grunkle Stan a break, God diddnt just make diamonds appear, he pushed and pressed for a long to make something with rough egdes and dirt into something beautiful

5)Let Dipper go, he will come back, i promise, dont worrie too much the fighting in Iraq, he is safe. Just support him and never give up hope

6)Go easy on Hillary and Hale okay? they are just kids, they will make mistakes

7)dont give up no matter what hard ships happen, and ill admit, sometimes you'll feel like thre is nothing you can do but break down and cry, but remember you have Dipper and your two beautiful kids

So yeah thats all the advice i have right now. Yes you and Dipper have two beautiful children. Hillary who you guys adopted from a friend Dipper met in the army. His wife had passed during birth and Im afraid that Dippers army friends never came back, but Dipper said that he had told him that he wanted them to take Hillary and raise her as our own.

Hale on the other hand is your our own child. I diddnt think i would be able too because of how we are siblings but we did. We were lucky enough to have perfectly heathly baby boy. Both Hillary and Hale are grown up now, you'd be proud of them, you _will_ be proud of them.

I guess your wondering how far into the feauture this letter is being written in huh? Well, as i write this letter i am 56 years old living on a quiet farm with Dip and our dog Waggles, i named him in memory of Waddles. I know it sound so fairy tale like, living ona farm aftyer a hard and happy life with the ones you love.

But i dont care, its the truth.

So i just wanted to tell you to get out of your funk and shine like the diamond you are.

love the future Mabel Pines

******************************************************************************************* I sat on my bed with a soft smile gracing my lips. I had been sulking in sweater town when a bright light shined and then a envelope dropped on my lap. At first i diddnt believe it was from the future, but after the box thing i knew it had to be real, plus it was defiantly possible in Gravity Falls.

I read the bittersweet letter feeling better than i have in days. I had new found hope. I smiled to myself and knew that if the future me wrote a letter to me then that mean i would write a letter to my past self in the future and couldnt wait till then. If my life is anything like that Mabels, i kow ill be able to pull through.

_**I thought of writing this after i listened to a song that i loved. I though HEY! why not write a story about someone writingf a letter to their past self? Of course it was hard to think of who to do it to, but then i thought, why not Mabel? I can make it like shes going through something bad and the letter is supposed to help her. so i did just that. ive been writing short stories alot lately ive just had ideas running at me so yeah. Of course i had to add DipperxMabel, i love that ship, whether they are bro and sis or not, have u ever heard of flowers in the attic? No? Read it! **_

_**~siyera**_


End file.
